1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of legs utilized for such items as barricades, saw horses and other construction devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction devices including barricades and saw horses typically include inverted v-shaped legs mounted to the opposite ends of a horizontally extending member. Typically, the legs are produced from metal or wood. Several disadvantages exist with such devices. First, both types of construction include joints which will loosen through repeated use providing for an unstable structure. In the case of metal structures, the construction is susceptible to weather deterioration developing rust and an unattractive appearance. A major disadvantage of metal and wooden leg constructions is the relatively heavy weight associated with the construction. As a result, it is relatively difficult to transport such devices. Likewise, the metal or wooden legs are originally designed to position and support a member at a fixed elevation above ground. As a result, the construction cannot be easily changed in the event a different elevation is desirable.
In view of the above limitations, I have designed a one piece plastic construction having the traditional inverted v-shaped configuration simulating the traditional apparance. The plastic legs may be utilized for a variety of applications including forming a barricade or a saw horse. The plastic construction is durable without the traditional joints thereby alleviating wobble and providing for a sturdy structure. The plastic construction is completely weather resistant and may be molded to have a florescent appearance increasing the visibility of the device. The leg construction disclosed herein is very light weight providing for ease of transportation and is designed to easily and quickly attach to the object being supported. Most importantly, the legs are designed to be severed at different locations to allow the user to support the object at the particular desired elevation.